


How It Began

by squirrelTKO1905



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelTKO1905/pseuds/squirrelTKO1905
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelley and Hope have been friends who flirt nonstop for a while, when Kelley decides to take matters into her own hands and advance their relationship. Hopefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It Began

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second fanfic and honestly I have no idea what I'm doing so sorry about that...

Kelley’s been on the national team for a while now, and she has the reputation of a goofball. It’s quite accurate really, but sometimes they forget that she's very intelligent. And one thing they definitely don’t know? She's quite the seductress. 

—————————

Things between Kelley and Hope started off innocently enough, a little teasing here and a little bantering there. It was one of the things they both loved about their friendship, that they could tease one another without taking offense. But there was always something more that neither of them could place. 

Oftentimes Hope would make fun of Kelley for how much of a ‘bro’ she is and her stupid ‘frat daddy’ nickname and Kelley would retort with saying “At least I'm not a dork! Later Yolo” and wound saunter off, usually to talk about ‘babes’ with Ashlyn and Tobin. 

Their relationship began to change a few months before the 2012 Olympics when they were roomed together for a couple of friendlies. Kelley would get touchy, maybe sitting in Hope’s bed while watching a movie together, letting her head fall on her shoulder and oddly enough Hope didn't push Kelley away. 

Hope would never tell Kelley this, because lets get real, she's cocky enough and doesn't need anyone to inflate her ego anymore than it already is, but she was sorta kinda starting to develop feelings for the young energetic defender. 

Little did she know, but Kelley felt the same exact way. 

————————— 

Kelley was sick of all the flirting between her and Hope not amounting to anything. She had a plan and was putting it into action. Right now. 

Kelley walked into the dining hall a few minutes after the rest of the team, her shower took longer than expected and she definitely needed to be clean for her plan. 

After getting her food she plopped down right next to Hope, nudging HAO to the side. 

“Sup guys” she said in greeting. She received a few muffled “heys” in return, everyone was too busy eating to pay her much attention. Especially Alex, she was scarfing down her food so fast Kelley thought she might choke. 

“Hey Al, you might want to slow down a bit ya?” 

Kelley only received a glare in return. And maybe a slight snarl. 

Kelley turned her attention to Hope and asked; 

“Hopey, can we watch a movie tonight? Pleaseeeeee? drawing out the ‘please’ like a child. 

Hope just turned to her and said with a smile “Sure Kell, whatever you want.” 

Hope realized her mistake immediately. She went to backtrack but Kelley was already looking at her with a mischievous little smirk on her face. 

“Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?” Hope asked herself. 

Kelley leaned up to whisper seductively in her ear; 

“Nothing you can’t handle Hopey” and with that Kelley got up to throw her trash away and shot a cocky wink at Hope and went back to her room. 

Hope choked on the sip of water she was drinking. 

‘Part one of the plan is complete’ Kelley thought to herself. 

——————————

Kelley had just finished taking her shirt off and putting on her new lacy bra when she heard Hope close the door. 

“Oh good, you’re back. Can you help me for a minute?’ Kelley coyly asked. 

“Sure Kell, no probl-“ Hope’s sentence was cut short once she walked into the bathroom and saw Kelley looking sexy as hell in her state of undress. 

Hope could feel the color rush to her cheeks as she stood there, mouth agape, staring at Kelley. 

Kelley smirked and looked at Hope through the bathroom mirror and said “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” 

‘This is going swimmingly’ Kelley thought. 

“Uh, what did yo-you ne-need help with?” Hope stammered. 

“I have a pretty gnarly sunburn on my shoulders and back from training today and I was hoping you could put some aloe on there for me?” Kelley questioned innocently while handing over the cream. 

“Mmhmm” Hope squeaked out, a few octaves high than usual. 

As Hope started applying the cream to Kelley’s back they both felt a spark like no other. Kelley gasped and Hope quickly withdrew her hands after she finished applying the aloe. 

“Thanks Hope! It’s movie time!” Kelley said excitedly

Hope just groaned in response. 

“What terrible movie are you making me watch now?” Hope asked dejectedly.

“Only my favorite movie! Mean Girls!” Kelley practically screamed. 

“…great” came Hope’s response. 

—————————

Around the halfway mark of the movie Kelley could say her plan was going perfectly. She was curled against Hope’s side with her head on her chest. She could hear Hope’s heartbeat and if the way it was pounding was any indication, she could confidently say that Hope was also feeling whatever was between them. 

Kelley started nuzzling her face in Hope’s neck, as she so often does, and running her hand along her stomach. She could feel Hope take a sharp intake of breath once her hand found its way under her shirt. As she was doing that, Hope took this opportunity to scrape her nails along Kelley’s back.

Kelley stopped what she was doing and looked Hope in the eyes. They were darker than usual. 

She smirked at Hope and moved so she was straddling Hope’s lap. Hope audibly gulped. Kelley leaned in and whispered in Hope’s ear; 

“I’m going to get some water, you want some?” Then she got up and walked to the mini fridge. 

As she was bent over looking for her water she felt Hope come and wrap her arms around her from behind. Her front was pressed against Kelley’s back and her hands were roaming Kelley’s body like there was no tomorrow. 

Kelley started to grind herself against Hope’s front which caused her to groan and spin Kelley around. Kelley only grinned cockily at Hope in return. 

“Wipe that smirk off your face O’Hara” Hope growled. 

“Make me” came Kelley’s reply. 

“Gladly” she said and smashed her lips against Kelley’s. 

Kelley started backing Hope up against the nearest wall and pressed herself fully into her while simultaneously slipping a thigh between Hope’s. This earned a loud moan from Hope and only spurred Kelley on more. She picked Hope up by the backs of her thighs and and carried her to the bed. She’s tiny, but strong. Deceptively so. 

She threw Hope on the bed and crawled her way up her body. Only stopping to remove hers and Hope’s shirt in the process. 

As she was sucking and nipping at Hopes neck, she stopped her; 

“Kell- Kell, wait” Hope panted out

Kelley looked up in concern, “Is everything ok? Did I do something wrong?” 

“No, no this is great but umm I just have a question, this isn't like a um one time thing right? Cause I uh I don't want it to be. I like you. A lot. I know we’ve been flirting a lot lately but I’m just ugh” she was rambling and knew it but she was so worried that this might be just a hookup to Kelley and if she was being honest that would kill her. She really likes Kelley and wants to see where this might go. 

“God, Hope, no. You mean so much to me and I’ve wanted this for so long but you just never made a move and I didn't know if you wanted it or what it would mean to you. You have no idea how happy I am to hear that you don’t want it to be a one time thing.” Kelley said truthfully. 

“Good. Now that everything is cleared up you better show me why you have that horrendous nickname of yours.” Hope said seriously. 

“Will do Hopey” 

And so they did. Multiple times throughout the night. Practice was gonna suck tomorrow. 

————————————-

When they woke the next morning, still tangled in one another they just smiled and enjoyed each others company. 

————————————-

A few months later when they won Gold in London they celebrated together in a packed Wembley Stadium and shared a kiss not caring who could see. They just won Gold in the Olympics and Kelley had played every minute of their campaign. 

——————————-

Three years later when they won the World Cup in Canada,, Hope got down on one knee right in the middle of the podium and asked the love of her life to marry her. 

She's really glad Kelley said yes, because that could've been super awkward to get rejected in front of their teammates, the entire crowd in the stadium and not to mention the millions of people watching at home. 

——————————-

As Hope watches Kelley walk down the aisle, she only has one thought in her head. Well two. The first being ‘damn, she looks absolutely stunning’ the second being ‘thank god for Kelley’s masterplan and that damn movie.’

Hope’s new favorite movie? 

Mean Girls. 

The movie that started it all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was easy to follow and somewhat enjoyable haha


End file.
